Love
by Ominously Anonymous
Summary: Anubis thought he could never fall in love. but when he sees Sadie for the first time, will that change? summary sucks but this is my first story ever. may become multichap in later future.
1. Chapter 1

Being the god of funerals and death, Anubis grew up thinking that he would never fall in love. All the other gods thought so too, they all thought that Anubis was to engrossed in his job and gloomy to even notice a girl.

"The only reason you are not falling in love is because women never pay attention to you, and that is because you are not good looking enough, unlike me." Horus would say. Anubis felt like he would punch him any second then, but controlled his anger. But Anubis himself couldn't help feeling like Horus was right he wasn't good looking to any of the goddesses.

He would never fall in love

* '`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`*

(eons later)

Anubis hit the scale pole in frustration. Ever since Lord Osiris and most of the other gods were imprisoned by the magicians (and left him for some reason) the Hall had been going into disrepair, along with The Scales of Anubis. Anubis had tried his best to keep the place intact, but it just got worse and worse without Lord Osiris there. Anubis couldn't judge souls anymore with the scales broken so he visited the world once in a while. He found this really interesting place with a death ritual similar to that of mummification, he thought it was _really_ fascinating. He also found a graveyard where he could see the ritual, it became his favorite place so a mirage of it appeared on the land of the dead, since he was the current owner of the place. Anubis later found out that the name of the place was called New Orleans, he had liked the name. But he still stayed and watched over the Hall of Judgment. It got boring without souls to judge. And Ammit, poor Ammit, fell in to a deep sleep from not having hearts to eat. It was all so very wrong.

*'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`*

One day Anubis was just minding his own business, watching Ammit sleeping, when he sensed something. Alive. He went into his jackal form and ran in the direction.

"The dog", Bast said. She was gonna pay. So Anubis snarled, and jumped on her, causing bast to wail and run off like the coward that she was. _Score! Anubis one, Bast zero_ anubis mentally celebrated. He didn't notice two _live_ humans standing there, only seconds later. He quickly observed both of them. One was dark skinned, with curly black hair, he was hosting Horus. Anubis didn't like. Then he saw the other human. Anubis swore his heart stopped beating. It was the same girl he saw in Osiris's last birthday party. But different. She somehow got a_ lot_ more beautiful. Her golden hair had a bue strak this time. Matching her blue eyes as deep as the sea. Her fair skin was vivid and clear. She was as radiant as the sun. What was this new feeling he had? Some how he knew the answer. But … it was impossible. No it wasn't. The feeling was love.

Authors note

**Please don't judge too hard this is my first fanfic. Im not asking for reviews only readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry you guys had to see the first chapter. Ill try to make it up to you with this longer and (hopefully) better chapter.**

***`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'***

A

N

U

B

I

S

I was just in the Hall of Judgment, minding my own business, when _Bast_ called me a dog. (Outrageous! I'm a _jackal_ for Ra's sake!) I tackled her, saw the humans she brought, hated the boy, and adored the girl. Go ahead, call me a hypocrite for hating the first human. But hey _he was hosting Horus! _And you have never seen the girl before. _She was absolutely gorgeous! _I was _still_ dazzled by her. So naturally when I turned to my human form I said something dumb.

"I'm not a dog ", I grumbled. _What! Anubis! You have to do better then that!, _my mind screamed at me.

_Like what? I am Anubis, the great god of funerals!?,_ I argued back.

_Well, YES! you have to impress the girl,_ my head screamed, again.

_Shut up, _I told it. Great! I'm arguing with my own mind! Whats next? Insanity? Something is seriously wrong with me...

"No", the girl said. "You're..."

"You're Anubis?", Horus's host rudely interrupted. Hmm... he must be seeing me in my jackal headed form, otherwise he wouldn't have recognized me.

"We've come for the feather of truth."

WHAT! Is he _trying_ to get himself killed? First Horus treats me like a nobody and now he expects me to give him the feather of truth just because he told me to? How big headed can you get? I just frowned. Then I locked my dull, brown eyes with the girl's beautiful sapphire ones. My anger melted into my shoes. Mostly. My head was hazy.

"Your not dead," I said._ Ra, I'm so stupid! Say something more interesting! _I scolded myself.

"No," the girl said. "Though we're trying awfully hard." She was _trying _to _commit suicide!_ I tried not to let the fear show in my face. And to hide it, which I was taught to do_, _and instead said, as firmly as , possible, "I don't deal with the living." Then I noticed the baboon and the boy. My hopes were crushed. This boy looked two years older then the girl and didn't look anything like her. He must be her husband. The girl was off limits to me. So to scare him I said,

"However, you travel with a baboon. That shows good taste. I won't kill you until you had a chance to explain. Why did Bast bring you here?"

Of course, I wouldn't really kill them. Only if I had to.

"Actually, Thoth sent us." the boy said.

So that ibis head sent them here? Why?

The boy started to say his story but the baboon cut in "_Agh! Agh!" _He told me.

Relief flooded me. So the boy wasn't really her husband, just her brother. His name was also Carter. The girl's name was Sadie. The name was pretty, but in no way matched the girl's beauty. I nodded at the baboon for sharing the information. But I already knew that Carter was hosting Horus. But the girl, Sadie, she was Isis's host. Hmm, I must have been paying attention to Sadie _way_ to much to not notice Isis's aura.

I scowled at Carter, "So you're Horus. And you're..." I was to dazzled by Sadie to continue. I just let my finger drift toward her.

"I'm-I'm-um-" she stammered. Carter looked at her as if she had gone daft.

"I'm no Isis," she said. "I mean, Isis is milling about inside, but I'm not her. She's just... visiting." she spoke in this cute accent.

I tilted my head. "And the two of you intend to challenge Set?" _My sorry excuse for a father_ I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut.

"That's the general idea," Carter said. "Will you help us?"

I glowered at him.

"No," I said. "I'll show you why."

With that, I turned into a jackal and went back the way I came from.

When I got back there I saw the empty throne and broken scales. I trotted to the steps of the throne and changed back to human form. I wanted to seem powerful to Sadie, so I said

"Welcome, to the last room you will ever see."

Well... at least Carter looked impressed. He looked around in awe.

"The Hall of Judgment." He said. Then he saw Ammit and frowned. "Is that Ammit?" What has he got against Ammit? I decided to defend her by saying,

"Ammit the Devourer, look upon him and tremble" Ammit yipped at the sound of his name.

"I always pictured him...bigger." Carter said. Animal racist. I gave him a harsh look.

"Ammit only has to be big enough to at the hearts of the wicked. Trust me he does his job well. Or...he _did_ it well, anyway.I became depressed again. Up at the scales, the baboon grunted, I ignored him.

"Why are the scales broken?" Sadie asked.

I frowned, even more depressed, "Ma'at is weakening. I've tried to fix them but..." I spread my hands uselessly, just like me. Sadie pointed to the mirage of my favorite graveyard. Was it possible...

"Is that why the,ah, graveyard is butting in?" she asked. Yes she's perceptive.

Carter looked at her strangely, "What graveyard?" Not perceptive.

"He can't see them, but you Sadie- you're perceptive," I decided to bring her to the New Orleans graveyard. "what do you hear?"

I willed the shadows to transport us to New Orleans.

**Next chapter is gonna be sadie's and anubis's conversation. So just wait a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the chapter I promised! And sorry for not updating. I had school and I _might_** **have lost inspiration to continue (I swear school is the source of all evil) . And don't get me started on homework (I think that's Apophis's source of power). So sorry again. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Sheilove, who helped me regain my inspiration.**

**`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`**

**A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

"What do you hear?"

She opened her sapphire eyes.

"Jazz."

She examined the cemetery in a mixture of awe and confusion.

"Where _are _we?" Sadie asked.

I jumped of the top of a tomb and relaxed by breathing in fresh graveyard air.

"New Orleans." I answered her.

"Sorry?" How could she not know of this wonderful city?

"The Drowned City,"_ And the best place on the face of the planet _I wanted to tell her, but I held my tongue. "In the French Quarter, on the west side of the river-the shore of the dead. I love it here. That's why the Hall of Judgment often connects to this part of the mortal world.

I could hear jazz down the street.

"What are they celebrating?" Sadie asked.

"A funeral," I said. "They've just put the deceased in his tomb. Now they're 'cutting the body loose'. The mourners celebrate the dead ones life with song and dance as they escort the empty hearse away from the cemetery. Very Egyptian, this ritual."

"How do you know so much?"

"I'm the god of funerals," duh. "I know every death custom in the world-how to die properly, how to prepare the body and soul for the afterlife. I live for death."

"You must be fun at parties," Sadie said. "Why have you brought me here?" Straight to the point, eh?

"To talk."

I spread my hands to summon linen wrappings to make a bench with them. Her eyes widened when she figured out it was mummy wrappings.

Once the bench was finished I sat on it and motioned Sadie to sit too.

"I don't like Horus," I said. I _really_ don't like him. He always thought he was the best at everything, that he could do anything, that he was the greatest of them all, that he was better then me just because of skin color. "He's loud and arrogant and thinks he's better than me. But Isis always treated me like a son." Unlike _my_ mother.

She crossed her arms, somehow, that made her look even cuter, "You're _not_ my son. And I told you I'm _not _Isis."

I tilted my head, an annoying habit I can't seem to shake off,, "No you don't act like a godling. You remind me of you're mother."

Big mistake.

Sadie looked incredibly shocked, "You've met my mother?" Her blue eyes were suddenly _very_ piercing. They made me nervous. I never get nervous.

"I-I know all the dead, but each spirit's path is secret. I should not have spoken."

"You can't just say something like that and then clam up!" Oh yes I can. "Is she in the Egyptian afterlife? Did she pass your little Hall of judgment?"

Was she always this inquisitive?

I glanced at the scales, "It is not _my _hall. I merely oversee it until Lord Osiris returns." After all, I am weak compared to him. Just look at the Hall of Judgment, I was not able to fix it like Lord Osiris would. "I'm sorry if I upset you, but I can't say anything more. I don't know why I said anything at all. It's just...your soul has a similar glow. A strong glow." Maybe it was her eyes. How they seemed so welcoming, to me anyway. I felt like I could tell her _anything, _and she wouldn't tell. Like I could trust her completely. That is a rare luxury, to be able to trust someone completely. And not worry they will tell someone. Maybe that is why I said so much.

"How flattering," Sadie grumbled. "My soul glows."

"I'm sorry," I said again. "Please, sit." I was practically begging her, like a puppy. How pitiful.

She looked at the bench in distaste._ I should have have summoned one instead of making one with mummy linen! _I thought, in panic.

After what seemed like forever, she sat down next to me. She gave me a glare.

"so," Sadie said sulkily. "what's _that_ form then? Are you a godling?"

Well, at least she thought I was a godling. I could get away with this by just lying. But I decided to be truthful.

I put a hand to my chest, "You mean, am I inhabiting a human body? No, I can inhabit any graveyard, any place of death or mourning. This is my natural appearance." I braced myself for the painful words that I always received from the other gods (especially Horus), because of my skin color.

"Oh," was what she said instead. She looked disappointed for some reason. She was probably disappointed that I didn't look like a proper god should look like.

"So," She said. "If you can't tell me anything useful, at least help me. We need a feather of truth."

I shook my head, "You don't know what you're asking. The feather of truth is too dangerous. Giving it to a mortal would be against the rules of Osiris."

"But Osiris isn't here." She pointed out the obvious. "That's his seat, isn't it? Do you see Osiris?"

Unfortunately, no. I ran a finger down my chain. A gift from my mother. Even now, I don't know why I have kept it. Something unexplainable, I guess.

"It's true that I've waited here for ages, keeping my station. I was not imprisoned like the rest. I don't know why...but I did the best I could. When I heard the five had been released, I hoped Lord Osiris would return, but..." I just shook my head. "Why would he neglect his duties?"

"Probably because he's trapped inside my dad." Sadie surprised me.

I stared at her. "The baboon did not explain this.

"Well, I can't explain as well as a baboon. But basically my dad wanted to release some gods for reasons I don't quite... Maybe he thought, _I'll just pop down to the British Museum and blow up the Rosetta Stone! _And he released Osiris, but he also got Set and the rest of that lot."

Interesting information.

"So Set imprisoned Osiris," I summarized (for some reason, I love summarizing), "which means Osiris has also been trapped by my-by Set."

I almost called Set my father. I had to be careful to not slip like that again. I just hoped Sadie didn't notice that.

Judging by her facial expression, no such luck.

"You understand, then," Sadie said. "You've got to help us."

"I can't. I'll get in trouble." The real reason why I would not give it to her is that I didn't want her to burn up because of a small lie.

Sadie just stared at me, and laughed. "You'll get in _trouble_?" She exclaimed. "How old are you, sixteen? You're a god!"

I felt myself go red with embarrassment. "You don't understand. The feather cannot abide the smallest lie. If I gave it to you, and you spoke a single untruth while you carried it, or acted in a way that was not truthful, you would burn to ashes." That was true.

"You're assuming I'm a liar."

_What! No!_. "No, I simply-"

"You've never told a lie? What were you about to say just now-about Set? He's your father, I'm guessing. Is that it?"

I mentally groaned. I could tell her he is my uncle, my cousin, even my grandfather! But I did not want to lie to her... I will distract her maybe... Yes that is is. I will distract her!

Or try, anyway...

"Are you usually this infuriating?" I asked

"Usually more," She said. How come I am not surprise?

"Why hasn't your family married you off to someone far, far away?" I meant this as a completely rational question, so I thought she would say something rational. Instead she ranted.

"Excuse me, death boy! But I'm twelve! Well...almost thirteen, and a very mature almost thirteen, but that's not the point. We don't 'marry off' girls in my family, and you may know everything about funerals, but apparently you aren't very up to speed on courtship rituals!"

I was taken by surprise by that. Am I really _that _out of touch? Perhaps I should get out into the mortal world more? And _death boy_?! Seriously?! Even I could come up with better names!

"Apparently not," I said. Yes, I should _definitely _get out more.

"Right! Wait-what were we talking about? Oh, thought you could distract me, eh? I remember. Set's your father, yes? Tell the truth."

_Oh Ra! _I thought. I thought I could distract her! Oh, well. I better get this talk over with.

"Yes," I confessed. "At least, that's what the legends say. I've never met him. My mother, Nephthys, gave me to Osiris when I was a child."

"She...gave you away?" There was no mistaking the shock in Sadie's voice.

"She said she didn't want me to meet my father," I explained. "But in truth, I'm not sure she knew what to do with me. I wasn't like my cousin Horus. I wasn't a warrior. I was a _different _child."

I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice. Even after all these years, the fact that my own mother had given me away still hurt. It hurt worse then bee stings. That's why I _still_ don't know why I've kept this chain.

After a long pause Sadie said,

"Maybe she was trying to protect you. Your dad being Lord of Evil, and all."

Maybe that was it. Maybe that is why she gave me away. I hope.

"Maybe," I was desperate for a change of subject. "Osiris took me under his wing. He made me the Lord of Funerals, the Keeper of the Ways of Death. It's a good job, but... you asked how old I am. The truth is I don't know. Years pass in the Land of the Dead. I still feel quite young, but the world has gotten old around me. And Osiris has been gone so long... He's the only family I had."

Sadie looked at me for a while. Perhaps in shock, or surprise. I did not know.

"Help us rescue my dad," She said. "We'll send Set back to the Duat, and Osiris will be free. We'll all be happy."

I was _very_ tempted to give her the feather of truth. But I did not want to break Lord Osiris's rules.

I shook my head. "i told you-"

"Your scales are broken," she interrupted. "That's because Osiris isn't here, I'm guessing. What happens to all the souls that come for judgment?"

I shifted nervously. I disliked talking about that. I wasn't about to tell her what happened to the souls. But I made the mistake of looking into her eyes. My willpower crumbled.

"It increases chaos." I told her. "The souls become confused. Some cannot go to the afterlife. Some manage, but they must find other ways. I try to help, but...the Hall of Judgment is also called the Hall of Ma'at. It is meant to be the center of order, a stable foundation. Without Osiris, it is falling into disrepair, crumbling."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sadie asked. "Give us the feather. Unless you're afraid your dad will ground you."

For the love of Ra! Was she always this annoying and stubborn? If so, it's a wonder her brother hadn't strangled her yet.

I decided to try to annoy her, just a bit, really.

"I do a ceremony called the opening of the mouth. It lets the soul of the dead person come forth," I stated. "For you, Sadie Kane, I would invent a new ceremony: the closing of the mouth." It worked.

"Ha, ha. Are you going to give me the feather or not?"

_That is _it_! I give up!_, I mentally exclaimed. I was not used to this. I was usually treated with respect and fear. I was not used to this kind of behavior towards me! I decided to just give her the Feather of Truth.

I opened my hand, and the feather appeared in it. And besides, Osiris needed it.

"For Osiris's sake-but I will insist on several conditions. First, only you may handle it." I trusted Sadie and only Sadie with the feather for some reason. Anybody else, _hasta la vista y __ten un buen dia con los muertos!_** (**_**hasta la vista **_**is a form of bye in Spanish and **_**ten un buen dia con los muertos **_**means have a good day with the dead in spanish)**

"Well, of course. You don't think Id let Carter-"

"Also, you must listen to my mother, Nephthys. Khufu told me you were looking for her. If you manage to find her, listen to her." My mother may have given me away, but she was trustworthy.

Sadie looked at me strangely. "Easy."

"And before you go," I kept on. "you must answer three questions for me as you hold the feather of truth, to prove you are honest."

Just make sure.

"Um... what sort of questions?" She asked nervously.

"Any that I want. And remember, the slightest lie will destroy you." I didn't want to scare her, but it was the truth. And the truth tended to be anything but nice.

"Give me the bloody feather." Determined, is she not?

I gave her the feather. I felt the need to explain to Sadie where the feather came from, to impress he a bit.

"It's the tail feather from a _bennu_," I said, "what you'd call a phoenix. It weighs exactly the same as a human soul. Are you ready?"

"No," She didn't burn up, which was a relief to me. "Does that count as a question?"

I couldn't help but smile. "I suppose it does. You bargain like a Phoenician sea trader, Sadie Kane. Second question, then: Would you give your life for your brother?"

"Yes," She said immediately. I nodded. That was expected.

"Final question: If it means saving the world, are you prepared to lose your father?"

"That's not a fair question!" Sadie exclaimed. Yes it is.

"Answer it honestly," I said.

After a long pause, Sadie said,"If...if there really is no other way, no other way _at all_," She sounded so pained I almost took back the question. "Oh come off. It's a ridiculous question."

The feather began to glow.

"All right," She relented regretfully. "If I had to, then I suppose... I suppose I would save the world."

How many souls would answer such a question honestly? So far only 7% would do it. Sadie was far more truthful then those 93%. Far more.

She looked up, and her bright blue eyes met my own dull brown eyes.

"I believe you, Sadie."

"Oh, really. I'm holding the bloody feather of truth, and you believe me. Well, thanks."

"The truth is harsh," I explained. "Spirits come to the Hall of Judgment all the time, and they _cannot_ let go of their lies. They deny their faults, their true feelings, their mistakes... right up until Ammit devours their souls for eternity. It takes strength and courage to admit the truth."

"Yeah. I feel so strong and courageous. Thanks," Sadie replied sarcastically.

I stood up. "I should leave you now. You're running out of time. In just twenty-four hours, the sun will rise on Set's birthday, and he will complete his pyramid-unless you stop him. Perhaps when we next meet-"

"You'll be just as annoying?" Sadie interrupted/asked.

"Or perhaps you could bring me up to speed on modern courtship rituals," I teased.

Sadie looked at me, flabbergasted (What an achievement!). I decided to let her know I was just teasing her with a smile. Then I disappeared. I had the element of surprise.

As I walked away to the rest of the Hall of Judgment, I heard Sadie's echo say something about me being 'incredibly hot". Whatever that meant. I will have to ask Thoth what that means when I see him again.

`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'``'`'`'`'`'`'

**That took a ling time! Well i'm done now. With the chapter. And I'm sorry for leaving you all hanging like that. I had writers block and effing school.**

**And thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! **


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! GUYS I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDAITING FOR SUCH A LOOONG TIME AND HAVING TO KEEP YOU WAITING! So... here it is, the next chapter!**

* * *

**A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

After Sadie and her brother left the Land of the Dead, I started walking around, already missing Sadie. She was the only one that could make me feel jubilant. And with me, that's a near impossible task, with me being depressed (that is what the other gods say) half the time. I looked over my shoulder at Ammit. He was still sleeping. It only made me feel even worse.

What did I expect? For him to be awake? I sighed.

When Lord Osiris disappeared, I had only Ammit. The other gods find it _very_ strange, but Ammit is my best friend. You see when I was small, most other young gods were in their teen years, except for Horus and I. But with Horus's attitude towards me, there was no way in Ra's name that I would befriend him. I was a very young god. So Ammit became my friend, my only friend.

I get the feeling that Sadie is going to be my new friend, but a special kind of friend. That made me go happy inside. I heard Ammit yip in his sleep. My past mood went over me again.

I suddenly thought of visiting my grandmother, Nut. Yes, I'll visit her. She was always alone up there, I at least had Ammit. I went over to him and scratched the back of his ear.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon" I whispered.

And with that, I opened a portal. The portals I use are made purely out of shadow and are better, since they don't spew out sand. But they require more concentration and magic to cast them. That is why I have to be careful not to use them too often, or risk having a magical breakdown.

I entered the portal.

When I came out of it, I was in grandmother's house, high up in the sky. I landed in the middle of her blood red rug. I do not know why she keeps a rug that is the color of chaos and evil. Maybe it reminds her of her youngest son, the one whom had turned evil, the one she thought she had failed so badly. I do not know.

That made me wonder things that I don't like to wonder. Like if my father would have raised me as his own, or disowned me. If he would have cared for me even though I am different and not a warrior. If he would have kept me. If he had even _wanted _me.

So many ifs. I needed to dispel the thoughts out of my mind. I did not like thinking them, they made me extraordinarily uncomfortable. And after all the things I have heard about _father_, he sounds extremely unpleasant. Everybody I knew told me to stay away from him. _If you see him, run to Isis or me! _Lord Osiris used to tell me when I was small. I did not know why I had to do that at the time, but I never questioned their motives.

The smell of something delicious suddenly dispelled those thoughts from my mind.

I smelled sahlab cooking. I loved that stuff. It is so sweet and tasty and delicious. Grandmother Nut makes the best sahlab _ever._ Just thinking about it makes me hungry.

There is no one who can make better sahlab than grandmother, Isis's sahlab is simply terrible.

"Hello, Anubis."

"Hello, grandmother," I greeted her.

"It is always nice to see you. Do you want some sahlab? I know it is your favorite,"

"Yes! Please," I almost forgot to say please.

I waited for about fifteen minutes, and then she walked back to me and gave me a mug filled with sahlab. I eagerly drank it. In a matter of minutes, it was gone. I placed the mug in the table in front of the couch. The whole time, grandmother had been looking at me.

"What?" I didn't mean to be rude, but I did not really like it when people stared at me. It made me uncomfortable.

Grandmother blinked.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you look so much like-" She stopped herself.

"Like who?" I inquired.

"Nothing."

I decided it wasn't that important, so I decided to ask her what "hot" meant. I didn't really want to go Thoth, he was very annoying. When I asked her this, she _giggled. _Was this supposed to be funny?

"What is so funny?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nothing really, you should ask Thoth that. I'm sure he can give you a decent explanation."

I groaned. "Every time I visit Thoth, he always insists that I take therapy from him for my 'depression'. Then he asks about Ammit. It gets annoying to the point where I feel like I will-never mind. But you get the idea."

Grandmother chuckled. "yes, I get the idea. But _do_ talk to Thoth, I don't think I can tell you what hot means appropriately enough." She looked at my hair disapprovingly. "Anubis! Brush your hair for once. It looks like it's never seen a brush!"

"Fine, I will go to Thoth, then."

"And brush your hair, too."

"Yes, Grandmother, I will."

"Good."

"I will go to Thoth now. Thank you for the sahlab. It was delicious, as always"

"Your welcome, my dear. Oh! Anubis?

"Yes?"

"Do you have any feelings for a particular someone?"

My thoughts immediately went to Sadie for some reason. And why was Grandmother asking me this? Was she trying to imply that I... No, I _couldn't love _Sadie_. _Couldn't I?I am the god of death. I am not supposed to know love! That is something I know without doubt (that is why Hathor thinks there is something severely wrong with me._ I _secretly think she is severely crazy, though). So why was Grandmother trying to imply that?

Or maybe I am just over-analyzing the situation. _Maybe._

"I do not know..." I whispered.

Grandmother frowned a bit. "Nobody in particular...?"

"No..."

She sighed, not hiding her disappointment very well.

"I-I will go now," I said uncomfortably. I opened a portal, hugged her, and stepped in. Everything went black and dark.

When I stepped out, I was in the Land of the Dead. I was not going to Thoth's yet. I supposed that that is what Thoth would call procrastinating. If so, I have a strange habit of procrastinating events I do not like.

I went to were Ammit was sleeping, and scratched his left ear. I sat down next to him, and started thinking about what Grandmother had said. _Do you have any feelings for anyone in particular?_ For Sadie? Maybe. But maybe I will figure it out once my feelings stop being so confusing every time I think of Sadie

Yes, maybe then I will know.

* * *

**This chapter was probably boring but... I hope whoever read it enjoyed it** !


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay... Here is the next chapter to my story**

* * *

**A**

**N**

**U**

**B**

**I**

**S**

I still had not gone to Thoth's. I was still sitting next to the sleeping Ammit. Us gods do not need sleep, but we can still sleep when we want to. And that is just what I wanted to do right now. Curl up into a ball and sleep forever and ever, just like Ammit. I have slept before, a few times in the past. And sleeping felt good; sleeping made me forget all my worries and troubles and confusing feelings and stress and just relaxed me. But I knew that I couldn't sleep right now, I had to give Thoth a visit (as much as I did not want to).

I got up from my sitting position and opened a portal.

Once I got out of the portal, I was facing a glass pyramid. _So Thoth lives here now?_ I inquired myself. I walked thru the crystalline doors. When I entered, I was faced with a _huge_ laboratory. In fact, the whole inside of the pyramid was the laboratory. And it looked like a tornado had gone thru it.

I waded thru the mess, looking for Thoth. Hours later (or at least it felt like that to me) and I still could not find Thoth. I was just beginning to think if Thoth was buried somewhere here, when a hand was placed on my shoulder. It was so sudden and unexpected, I yelped and dug my elbow into someones chest. I then heard and agonized groan.

"You're...stronger than you...look..!" Grunted a familiar voice. I whirled around.

"Thoth!?"

"Yes, it's me...Anubis." He sounded very pained.

"I'm _so _sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! You just surprised! I'm sorry!" I could not stop apologizing.

"Calm down, Anubis! It was just a defense reaction to something unexpected. You don't have to apologize."

"But are you fine? I think I hurt you particularly badly." Thoth was bent over, with one arm around himself.

"I'm fine Anubis, thank you. By the way, why are you here?"

"I'm here to ask you a question, a simple one."

"Oh yes? And what is that question?"

"The question is: What does 'hot' mean?"

Thoth suddenly burst out laughing and I was starting to feel very annoyed. What was so _funny?! _I did not get this and I did not get life and its riddles. Everything outside of the Land of the Dead was so confusing!

"And may I ask, who told you this?" Thoth had calmed down.

"Sadie Kane" I said thru gritted teeth.

Thoth just laughed more and I got even more irritated. I got a sudden urge to hit him in the face with one of his books.

"Would you please answer my question, _D__jehuti_?" I tried to keep the irritation out of my voice (I think I failed miserably, though).

Thoth stopped laughing and said, "I like it when others call me Djehuti, but you? You just made it sound like it was the name of the most wretched of monst-"

"Just _answer_ my question_. _That's _all_ I'm asking you." I was getting impatient, which is strange, since I'm very patient. It's necessary if you are the god of death. But Thoth always got on my nerves, maybe it was the fact that he _always_ thought I needed help of whatever sort. Maybe he thought that because I was younger than the other gods, I was weaker, too. If so, he was _wrong_. I am _not_ weak. I don't _need help._

"Fine! Be that way!" Thoth muttered, and for a moment, I was afraid he I made a mistake and he wouldn't tell me what hot meant. Then,

"If someone calls you hot, it means he or she finds you attractive."

_What?!_ Someone calling _me _attractive? _Sadie _found _me _attractive? I was suddenly feeling jubilant, _very _ jubilant. I felt like running up to Thoth and embracing him, but of course, I didn't. This felt too good to be true.

"_Really?!_" I almost screamed. Thoth seemed amused by my reaction.

"Yes, really." Thoth smiled.

"Oh..." I couldn't believe my good fortune. In all my life, I've never felt this way for anyone. Ever since Lord Osiris was caught and sealed in the Rosetta Stone, I started feeling numb inside, like I lost the ability to feel emotions. Then Sadie came into my life, and I felt...I felt...I can't explain _what _I felt. The feeling felt too beautiful and strong and powerful and terrifying to be put into words. But I felt it. I did. And maybe Sadie felt it too. But I knew attraction did not necessarily mean this particular feeling. But maybe Sadie felt it. _Maybe._ My hopes could always be crushed, but I tried not to dwell on that. I got the feeling that if I did, I might get hurt. I don't know how, but I could. There are a lot of things I do not know...

"...ANUBIS!"

"WHAT!"

"Good to see you're finally listening to me."

"What do you want to want?" I didn't bother to keep the anger out of my voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to read a book."

Read a book? Well.. it did get rather boring back in the Land of the Dead, so why not?

"Fine. What's the book called?" I asked.

"It's called _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_. I thought you might like it. It's very good."

_The perks of Being a Wallflower..._

"Where's the book?" I said, looking around.

Thoth thrust his hand into the space above him, as if to grab something, and out of nowhere, a book appeared in his hand. The Duat...how could have I forgotten?

"Here, it's yours now. I hope you enjoy it." He said.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. And thank you for answering my question." I really was thankful. As annoying as he may be, Thoth was one of the kindest gods there is. So I suppose I should control my temper better, he just wanted to help. _Help._

"Before you go, can you answer me this question?"

"Yes, sure. What is it?" I could partially repay Thoth by answering his question.

"Do you have feelings for anyone in particular?"

_Do you have feelings for anyone in particular?_

The question was ominously similar to that one asked by my grandmother

"I—I _think _so..." I was expecting Thoth to push me into giving him a more solid answer, but he didn't.

Instead, he just gave me an understanding look.

"You can go now, Anubis."

I just nodded.

I opened a portal, and stepped thru. Once I was back to the Land of the Dead, I went back to were I was originally sitting before I went to Thoth's, and opened the book. But then, I closed it. I didn't want to read right now, I wanted to sleep. The portals didn't drain me of my energy so much that I felt like I would collapse any second. I was just tired. I don't know why. Again, I don't know a lot of things. The other gods (the older ones) thought that I was inexperienced because I never took a host. Maybe they're right. Maybe they're wrong. I wanted to sleep _so _much. I wanted to feel that sensation that I feel whenever I sleep. The sensation that I didn't have a worry or care in the world. That I was free...

I closed my eyes, the black of the Hall soothing. My mind was beginning to feel hazy and slow. I couldn't open my eyes, they were too heavy. Then everything slowly went dark, as if the world lost all of its light.

But everytime I went to sleep in the past, I had never dreamed or had a nightmare, so I was not prepared for this. Not at all.

* * *

**As you may have noticed, I've changed my pen name from leader of the rebellion to The Knowledgeable Outcast. I felt like the new one was better. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I lost energy and inspiration and I had loads of books to read, and I still added more to my list! I don't like to keep you guys waiting, but at the same time I get _so lazy! _ You probably just want to read the story, so enough of this and read!**

A

N

U

B

I

S

The experience was very strange, to say the least. I was sitting in the back of an... what were they called? Automobiles? Right! _Automobiles. _What long name for something like this, I wonder if humans have a shorter name for these contraptions. I hope so. Automobile was a mouthful. Anyway, I was sitting in the back of an automobile, and Sadie was next to mind immediately went insane and I felt very flustered. I _never_ get flustered. My heart (which long ago went cold to fit my mood) started beating erratically. I jumped in surprise. My heart had never beat that fast before by just looking at someone; it only beat like that when I was running away from Horus because I "sassed" him (apparently I wasn't allowed to express my opinion). I was so focused on my suddenly rapidly beating heart beat that I didn't notice Sadie was asleep. And her head was on my shoulder. _What kind of dream is this? _I thought happily. I looked down at her. She was as beautiful as I remembered. We stayed in that position for a few several minutes, which I was quite content with. I suddenly felt something warm in my cheek; I gasped. _She had just kissed me! _

_Calm down, calm down, calm down, _I chanted in my head. I _tried _to calm down, but I didn't exactly do it right.

"You look flustered, death boy." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I—I do?" I was _not _supposed to sound nervous.

"Yes. In fact, maybe I should stop calling you death boy and start calling you normal teenage boy."

"I'm _not _a 'normal teenage boy'!" I cried indignantly. "I'm a great, mighty, all powerful god of Egypt!"

"Whatever you want Annie, whatever you want."

I was about to say that she shouldn't call me that when I felt something warm and wet meet my lips. It took me a while to recognize what it was, and then... _I am being kissed by Sadie Kane _was the only thought running around in my head.

She broke apart and looked at me mischievously.

I was shocked, to say the very least. And pleasantly surprised as well. I was about to bend down to kiss her back when, suddenly, she turned in to a monster. Sadie's teeth turned to large fangs, her nails to yellow claws, and out of her hair grew long twisted horns; her body grew emaciated and slimy. Her (it or whatever you wish to call it) glowing red eyes stared hungrily at me. She lunged at me, her large fangs centimeters from my chest...

and I woke up.

I was gasping and sweating.

_What in the name of Ra was _that!? I have heard of a lot of humans having these types of dreams; they wake up terrified and afraid of everything, sometimes they even scream. _Nightmares, _they call. But I never thought I would have one of those, after all I _am _a god. Maybe being a god wasn't enough to escape dreams and nightmares.

_Well... this experience has guaranteed that I never sleep again, _I thought gloomily.

Maybe it was just me, but all my happy experiences seem to end in tragedy. Like my birth.

_The Perks of Being a Wallflower._ I almost forgot about that book! Maybe it can help me calm down and _not _think about the fact that my kiss with Sadie wasn't a real life event.

The book was still in my lap, miraculously. I opened the book, and I started reading.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Three hours later and I had finished the _Perks of Being a Wallflower. _It was simply... wow. It was very good. I couldn't believe that I hadn't read it before I went to sleep. Maybe I would've dreamed a different thing. Oh well, you can't change the past (unless you gamble with Khonsu, but I don't want to loose my _ren). _Maybe I should go to thought and see if he has similar books like this one... or maybe not. Thoth was still very annoying.

I sighed. _Now what do I do? _

I've spent the last thousand years(I think since time in the Land of the Dead is different than in the mortal world) with nothing to do but try to help the souls (emphasis on the _try)_. As you can imagine, I was bored out of my mind most of the time. Now that I didn't have anything to do again, I felt like going into a deep sleep just like Am'mit **(AN. Is that how you spell it?)**. But I wasn't about to risk having a nightmare again. I sighed with frustration. How is it that I could watch a person's heart get eaten by Am'mit without flinching, but I couldn't withstand a simple nightmare.

I'm clearly nothing like my father. But since that's a good thing, I'm not going to complain.

Now what do I do? Perhaps I should go to the mortal world for once, and see what kinds of food I could eat. Yes, I should go there. To New Orleans, that is. I missed that city. Maybe if I go there, I'll forget about the nightmare and the fact that my life is incredibly dull.

So with that decided, I went over to Am'mit and patted his head as a fare well until we meet again gesture, then I made a portal to take me to New Orleans and I stepped through.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

**I know, I know, it's short (who am i kidding, all my chapters are short). I think next chapter should be longer. AAAAnnnnnndddd... SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IS SUCH A LONG TIME! I HOPE YOU GUYS FORGIVE ME!**


End file.
